Clee Rhara
Clee Rhara was a Human female who served in the rank of Jedi Master of the Old Jedi Order during the final decades of the Galactic Republic. She was also a good friend of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Biography Discovered by the Old Jedi Order at a very young age, Clee Rhara was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and learned the ways of the Force. While growing up, Clee made many friends at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant including Qui-Gon Jinn and Tahl. After years of training as a Guardian and specializing as an ace in the Jedi Starfighter Corps, Clee Rhara elevated to the rank of Jedi Master after passing her trials. After becoming a Jedi Master, Clee proposed the idea to the Jedi Council of establishing a starfighter training facility on Centax 2, on of Coruscant's satellites. While the Jedi High Council was leery of establishing such a training facility, the Galactic Senate was even more so. The Jedi Council allowed Clee to explore her idea further, but the Senate feared that the Jedi would abuse the advantages of having its own starfighter force. However, the program was eventually approved by the Senate and even provided a few old fighters for Clee to use in her program. Excited about the program, Clee brought in many young Jedi students that chose to enlist themselves in the program. She would also select the young and promising Garen Muln, a childhood friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi, as her padawan. While Rhara worked to see the academy open, many members of the Galactic Senate opposed funding for the Starfighter Corps' academy. Clee's program started off promising, however, a string of malfunctions and accidents with the starfighters, one that nearly killed a Senator, left the Jedi Knights as well as the Senate with concerns. An investigation was soon launched headed by Clee who had the help of her friends, Masters Qui-Gon and Tahl. With their help, the Jedi soon discovered that the malfunctions were due to sabotage by an infiltrator using the alias Tarrence Chenati, who unfortunately escaped before he could be questioned. The Order saw the funding bill come to a vote where it was undermined through the secret machinations of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. Since the sabotage and the accidents only strengthened the Senate's and the Jedi Council's concerns and unfortunately Clee's program was shut down as it was decided that it was not the right time for a Jedi starfighter program. Despite the project's failure, Rhara and Muln were kept busy with assignments from the Jedi High Council. Training Muln to knighthood, the pair continued to work with each other on missions. In 25 BBY, Rhara and Muln accompanied Master Siri Tachi and her Padawan Ferus Olin to the Xanlanner system on an assignment. En route, the Jedi received a distress signal from Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on TY44. They picked up Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker on Vanqor, where they had crash-landed. The team then traveled to Typha-Dor to help them thwart the Vanqor invasion. Three years later, the rising tensions between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems came to a head when Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala were captured on the planet Geonosis and sentenced to be executed by the Separatist Council and Count Dooku. Master of the Order Mace Windu assembled a massive strike team to rescue the captives, Master Rhara and her former apprentice were ordered to join and dispatched themselves from Coruscant to Geonosis. Landing on the plains of the desert world, Clee Rhara stormed into the Petranaki Arena where she, along with Muln and the Jedi ignite their lightsabers amongst the many spectators that filled the arena's stands and engaged the Separatist Droid Army. While her apprentice survived the battle, Clee did not when she was surrounded by sheer number of Battle droids and struck down by blasterfire. Appearances *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Aces Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order